


Black Candy Series

by Rhaina



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по Pandora Hearts по пейрингу Винсент/Брейк</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ворон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Candy Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17847) by Shadow Arashi. 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Рейтинг от G до NC-17
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено; отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям.

**Оригинал** : "Raven"  
 **Ссылка на оригинал** : http://shadow-arashi.livejournal.com/165801.html#cutid1  
 **Размер** : драббл, 566 слов  
 **Рейтинг** : G  
 **Краткое содержание** : Ревнующий Винсент в итоге получает больше, чем рассчитывал.

Еще один круглый комочек мягкой белой набивки выпал на пол, когда Винсент со злостью проткнул ножницами брюхо плюшевого медведя. Найтрей стиснул зубы и прижался к оконному стеклу: зрелище раздражало его неимоверно.  
И причиной этого раздражения был не кто иной, как Зарксис Брейк.  
Ему даже отсюда, из своей комнаты — третий этаж, между прочим! — было видно, как этот бесцветный тип весело смеется, но сожрать его единственный глаз Винсенту хотелось вовсе не из-за этого. Причина была в том, что Брейк навалился на спину Гилу. Его дорогому Гилу!   
Гилберт, морщась, тащил Зарксиса Брейка на спине и не особо старался отпихнуть, когда тот хватал его за шею и норовил ущипнуть за щеку. Похоже, Гилберт или считал эти заигрывания вполне естественными, или слишком старался побыстрее добраться до кареты, которая должна была доставить Зарксиса обратно в поместье Рейнсвортов.  
Винсент просто закипал от ревности.   
И не важно, пытался ли он избавиться от гнева: сейчас он был на это неспособен, даже когда заметил забинтованную левую ступню Брейка — следствие неудачного тренировочного боя и заодно объяснение действий Гилберта.  
Отшвырнув наконец растерзанного медведя, Винсент принял решение.  
Нужно было что-то делать с Брейком, и поскорей. Он просто не мог больше позволить Гилберту находиться под влиянием Брейка. Или на этот раз он потеряет брата окончательно.  
С этой мыслью Винсент провел остаток дня, прикидывая, как сломить Шляпника или, по крайней мере, заставить насовсем уйти со сцены. Но ни одно из найденных решений его не устраивало — все они были или слишком рискованными, или обреченными на провал.  
Однако это не могло его остановить. Винсент обладал острым умом, развитым интеллектом и был привычен к политическим интригам, проведя столько лет в змеином гнезде Дома Найтреев. Когда настало время ужина, у него созрел план, следуя которому, он непременно сможет избавиться от Зарксиса Брейка.  
На следующий день Винсент отправился в город, купил коробку превосходнейшего шоколада и букет роз (черных, конечно же!), и направился прямиком в поместье Рейнсвортов с неожиданным визитом.  
Добиться встречи с Брейком оказалось проще простого. Все, что ему понадобилось, — это спросить, как он может увидеть Зарксиса. Он думал, что Шляпник более осмотрителен, но тот отправился прямо волку в пасть. Винсенту пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы удержаться от смеха при виде лица Брейка, когда он вручил ему шоколад и цветы, сопроводив подарок пылким заверением в страстной любви.  
Все складывалось настолько безупречно, что Винсент про себя уже торжествовал победу, завоеванную парой презентов и хорошо подобранных слов, но ему оставалось только таращиться разинув рот на Брейка, который принял подарки, мило краснея и застенчиво улыбаясь.  
В тот день Винсент посетил Рейнсвортов, чтобы избавиться от нежеланного противника.  
Он никак не ожидал, что покинет поместье, обзаведясь любовником.


	2. Преклонение

**Оригинал** : "Worship",   
 **Ссылка на оригинал** : http://shadow-arashi.livejournal.com/165987.html#cutid1  
 **Размер** : драббл, 434 слова  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание** : Брейк мог бы предсказать весь ход свидания наперед.

«Поразительно, — думал Брейк, когда Винсент аккуратно опрокинул его на диван, — какие прекрасные актеры погибают в нас обоих».  
Но после этого Винсент опустился рядом с ним на колени, и он потерял нить рассуждений. Брейк обворожительно улыбнулся Найтрею и откинулся на бархатные подушки, ожидая следующего акта драмы.  
Сейчас он мог бы предсказать весь ход свидания наперед.  
Для начала Винсент деликатно захватит его правую лодыжку, бережно избавляясь от башмаков, одновременно покрывая легкими поцелуями каждый дюйм открывающейся кожи. Затем он скользнет пальцами по ноге выше и выше, чередуя ласки с поцелуями. После, когда ткань темных кюлот окажется препятствием для дальнейшего исследования, Винсент начнет все сначала с левой ногой.  
Дело двигалось медленно, но Брейк по опыту знал, что Винсент не остановится, пока не воздаст должное каждой из ног. После этого, и ни минутой раньше, руки молодого человека завладеют его рубашкой, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей неторопливыми движениями, прежде чем наконец лиловая шелковая ткань не соскользнет с плеч.  
Только тогда Винсент поднимется с колен, чтобы прижаться губами к черному рисунку печати над самым сердцем Брейка, не пропуская ни единого удара. Зарксис едва из собственной кожи не выскочил, когда Винсент проделал это в первый раз, пусть даже некоторые их секреты успели всплыть наружу, например, такая же печать у Винсента — вот уж действительно сюрприз оказался!  
Затем Винсент поднесет к губам запястье Брейка — поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони, и будет улыбаться одними глазами сквозь завесу светлых волос. Его руки по непонятным причинам всегда пользовались особой любовью Винсента.  
Может быть, Винсент думал, что смена ролей отвлечет его. Брейка это, честно говоря, не заботило, и он не жаловался.  
В конце концов, все это — только пьеса, в которой оба играют.  
Пьеса, в которой Брейк делал вид, что никому не служит, а его просто любят («Как любимую куклу», — мелькнуло в мыслях), а Винсент был не аристократом, но рыцарем, преклоняющимся перед самым дорогим ему человеком.  
Маски и притворство между ними всегда были нормой, осталось лишь добавить в список еще и этот пункт.  
И до тех пор, пока это могло приблизить его к разгадке тайны, которую скрывало семейство Найтрей, Брейк был готов продолжать играть роль драгоценного возлюбленного.


	3. Бизнес

**Оригинал** : "Business"  
 **Ссылка на оригинал** : http://shadow-arashi.livejournal.com/167959.html#cutid1  
 **Размер** : драббл, 666 слов  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание** : Честно говоря, чужое тепло у него под боком должно было заставить Винсента бежать без оглядки в поисках укрытия так быстро, как только можно.

Честно говоря, Винсент не раз думал, что чужое тепло у него под боком должно было заставить его бежать без оглядки в поисках укрытия так быстро, как только можно. Глядя на спящего рядом с ним человека, Найтрей в который раз задумался, нормален ли тот, кто подпустил его так близко.  
Обыкновенно к этому моменту Брейка уже и в помине не было — Зарксис мудро предпочитал никогда не оставаться рядом после очередной серии их маленьких любовных игр. Но в эту ночь они слишком устали, чтобы задумываться о последствиях: переутомление, вызванное неделей работы в Пандоре до изнеможения, наконец взяло свое, и ни один из них не нашел в себе силы пошевелиться, когда они удовлетворили свою страсть. Человек, который всегда был настороже, сейчас мирно спал в его постели — до сих пор Винсент такого не удостаивался.  
Устранить Брейка было бы куда как проще, пока он находился в таком уязвимом состоянии. Однако Винсент никогда не был тем, кто отказывается от ценных кадров, и он намеревался использовать Брейка по полной. К тому же, возможно, Брейк вовсе и не демонстрировал слабость, а лишь поднимал ставки в их маленькой игре, разрывая шаблон.  
Их отношения были тщательно распланированы, за каждым ходом стояли власть и информация. Все это было лишь бизнесом, хотя порой он с трудом вспоминал, зачем изначально затеял представление.  
И особенно — когда Брейк вот так свернулся калачиком у него под боком, и их тела подходили друг другу полностью. Зарксис лежал на боку, уткнувшись носом в подушки, волосы почти целиком скрыли лицо, и он выглядел абсолютно расслабленным и безмятежным.  
Это наблюдение почти заставило Винсента тихо рассмеяться вслух. Уж он-то знал наверняка, что, когда Брейк не спал, он мог быть каким угодно, только не безмятежным и спокойным. Наглый шут — лишь одно из наиболее подходящих ему описаний, хотя казалось, что оно скорее придает ему обаяния, нежели наоборот.  
Брейк издал тихий звук, глубже зарываясь в подушки и сильнее сворачиваясь в плотный клубок. Винсент с интересом наблюдал, невольно зачарованный этой новой, неизвестной ему ранее стороной Зарксиса. Он почти физически ощутил, как изменилась атмосфера вокруг спящего — умиротворенность угасала по мере того, как Брейк глубже погружался в пучину снов.  
На смену ей пришло смутное ощущение тоски и чего-то еще, чему Винсент не мог подобрать названия, но знал хорошо. В этом он был уверен. Ощущение исчезло столь же быстро, как возникло, оставив Винсенту чувство легкого разочарования. Он осторожно склонился над спящим и бездумно пропустил сквозь пальцы шелковистые пряди.  
Густые волосы, такие же светлые, как у него самого, но вечно растрепанные, были одной из тех вещей, которые он вправду любил в Зарксисе. Хотя тот был бельмом на глазу, и Винсент находил удовольствие в ненависти к нему, Брейк также был личностью, к которой невозможно было относиться равнодушно.  
Не просто потому, что Брейк на самом деле был человеком добродушным, даже если сам в это не верил. О, нет, хоть Винсенту и нравилось добродушие Зарксиса — примерно так же, как нравится белый снег, хотя все знают, что вскоре он почернеет.   
На самом деле безумие, скрывавшееся под мягкостью, отражало его собственное — вот что сильнее всего привлекало его в Брейке.  
Винсент едва заметно усмехнулся и наконец отодвинулся, ложась рядом с Брейком и обнимая его за талию. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, нарочно ли Зарксис остался с ним этой ночью или нет, но он определенно собирался выяснить, куда их это заведет.  
Он никогда не мог устоять перед интересной сделкой.


	4. Шпилька

**Оригинал** : "Hairpin"  
 **Ссылка на оригинал** : http://shadow-arashi.livejournal.com/168297.html#cutid1  
 **Размер** : драббл, 964 слова  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание** : Обычно подарки в их игру не входили – в конце концов, они затеяли все это не для романтики, и Брейк поневоле задавался вопросом, что на уме у Найтрееевского шельмеца на сей раз.

— Что это? — Брейк посмотрел на деревянную коробочку, упавшую ему на колени, прежде чем обратить свой единственный красный глаз на улыбающегося Винсента.  
— Подарок, — ответил Найтрей, поднося чашку чая к губам и делая глоток. — Открой его.  
«Это что-то новенькое», — отметил Брейк, уставившись на неожиданный презент. Обычно подарки в их игру не входили — в конце концов, они затеяли все это не для романтики, и Брейк поневоле задавался вопросом, что на уме у Найтреевского шельмеца на сей раз.  
Брейк почти решил не трогать шкатулку — это, в конце концов, сюрприз от Винсента Найтрея! — но в итоге передумал. Он всегда был готов сыграть интересную партию и признавал, что ему было любопытно.  
Деревянная шкатулочка была темного цвета, с золотым замочком спереди, запертым на ключ. Было нетрудно догадаться, что настоящий подарок лежит внутри, хотя шкатулка с ее инкрустациями и резьбой сама по себе уже была произведением искусства.  
С растущим интересом Брейк взял ключик, который легко скользнул в замочную скважину, и слегка повернул. Тут же раздался тихий щелчок, который оповестил, что шкатулка отомкнута, и Брейк беспрепятственно поднял крышечку.  
Зарксис пораженно ахнул при виде драгоценного содержимого.  
На красной бархатной подушечке лежала самая изумительная шпилька для волос филигранной работы, какую Брейк когда-либо видел.   
«Какое тонкое мастерство», — рассеянно подумал он, осторожно доставая шпильку.   
Та ее часть, которая втыкалась в волосы, в несколько дюймов длиною, была изготовлена целиком из серебра и украшена гравировкой, а головка удерживала пучок, не давая ему рассыпаться. Серебряная отделка заколки свивалась и скручивалась в затейливом и при этом отнюдь не броском стиле, но вот что по-настоящему приковало взгляд Брейка — так это подвесное украшение. На шпильке покачивалась длинная серебряная цепочка, изукрашенная разного размера розами, вырезанными из черного мориона *****.  
— Черные розы? Довольно дерзко, — уколол Брейк, слегка улыбаясь скрытому смыслу собственных слов.   
Он знал, что Винсент был весьма неравнодушен к этим особенным цветам, которые, кстати, стали тайным условным знаком их секретных встреч в штаб-квартире Пандоры. Носить их на себе в открытую было бы…  
— Конечно. — Винсент внезапно оказался прямо перед ним, чашка с чаем была забыта — Найтрей обнимал Брейка за плечи: — Теперь у моего драгоценного Шляпника будет кое-что, напоминающее ему обо мне, и я увижу, что он носит мой знак.   
Губы, изогнувшиеся в едва уловимой усмешке, почти касались уха Брейка, и он вздрогнул от вибраций этого вкрадчивого шепота.  
В такие моменты близость Винсента его ошеломляла — он отвлекался от истинной сущности Найтрея и наперекор самому себе поддавался его словам, после задыхаясь и чувствуя головокружение. И именно тогда Брейк полностью понимал, отчего Винсенту так легко дурачить всех красивыми речами и ласковыми взглядами.   
Винсент отстранился, и иллюзия разрушилась.  
— Как насчет примерить? — спросил он, снова нацепив улыбающуюся маску притворной невинности.  
Брейк какое-то время вглядывался в шпильку на своей ладони, приводя мысли в порядок, пока его недавнее беспокойство не стало всего лишь воспоминанием, после чего лучезарно улыбнулся молодому человеку:  
— Отчего бы и нет!   
Повернувшись со своего места так, чтобы быть лицом к Винсенту, он протянул любовнику шпильку:  
—Поможешь мне ее закрепить?  
Винсент кивнул, принимая украшение, и снова устроился позади. Он начал собирать волосы Брейка, придавая им нужный вид, — пальцы двигались медленно, но аккуратно и умело, играя с шелковистыми пепельными прядями, прежде чем наконец воткнуть шпильку.  
— Великолепно! — промурлыкал он, опуская руки на плечи Зарксиса. — Тебе в самом деле идет.  
— Правда? — довольным голосом спросил Брейк и старательно захлопал ресницами, привлекая внимание любовника.  
Заигрывание возымело свое действие — руки Винсента чуть сильнее сжали плечи Зарксиса, а глаза слегка потемнели. Убедившись, что стрелка весов качнулась в его сторону, Брейк поднялся и направился к большому зеркалу.  
«Винсент определенно не слукавил», — подумал он, играя висячим украшением. Прическа ему шла, и черные розы замечательно смотрелись в светлых волосах. В некотором отношении такое удачное сочетание цвета его волос и символа Найтреевского прохвоста будоражило.  
Брейк очнулся, когда в зеркале рядом с ним отразился Винсент, обняв его за талию собственническим жестом.   
Зарксис усмехнулся и откинулся назад, прислоняясь к теплой груди Винсента.  
— Кому-то определенно не терпится. Ты и правда так сильно любишь черные розы? — поддел он, с чувством какой-то гордости замечая в зеркале, как Найтрей наблюдает за ним.  
— Прямо сейчас я больше заинтересован в человеке, который их носит, — жарко шепнул Винсент прямо ему в шею и, более не медля, начал его раздевать.  
Много позже, когда они, выдохшиеся и потные, лежали на постели Винсента, Брейк осознал, что шельмец снял с него все, кроме шпильки.

* * *

***** _Прим.перев.: морион – камень темно-бурого или черного цвета, смолистый на изломе; разновидность дымчатого кварца или горного хрусталя. Медиумы и маги считают, что этот камень способен открывать двери в параллельные миры. Тем, кто использует морион в корыстных целях, камень впоследствии может «отомстить», наслав на владельца безумие. По легенде если неподготовленный человек попытается медитировать с морионом, то увидит в нем свою грядущую смерть. Морион считался в средневековой Европе камнем некромагов и некромантов, а также в него, согласно легендам, можно заключать демонических сущностей. Морион способствует общению с миром мертвых, вызывает вещие сны и способствует общению с призываемыми сущностями в осознанных сновидениях._


	5. Вкус

**Оригинал** : "Taste"  
 **Ссылка на оригинал** : http://shadow-arashi.livejournal.com/168485.html#cutid1  
 **Размер** : драббл, 189 слов  
 **Рейтинг** : G   
 **Краткое содержание** : На вкус Брейк не напоминал ни сахар, ни сладости.

Винсент не любил сладкого.  
Он не слишком хорошо помнил свои детские пристрастия, но сейчас, будучи взрослым, предпочитал горький запах черного кофе чашке чая со слишком большим количеством сахара и пирожными впридачу. Еще одна из многих его черт, которыми он отличался от Брейка: тот дни напролет хрустел конфетами и леденцами.  
Так что было вполне логично с его стороны ожидать, что целовать Брейка будет все равно что пробовать на вкус его любимые лакомства.   
Вот только он оказался в корне не прав.  
На вкус Брейк не напоминал ни сахар, ни сладости. Когда Винсент в первый раз его поцеловал, молодой аристократ был потрясен резким, сладковато-горьким вкусом губ Зарксиса.   
На вкус, по мнению Винсента, Брейк был как кровь, слезы и безумие, хорошо взбитые вместе, под тонкой оболочкой из сахара и фальшивых улыбок.  
Но, как он вскоре понял, этот неповторимый вкус — то, что он любил в Зарксисе больше всего.


	6. Под черными розами

**Оригинал** : "Under the Black Roses"  
 **Ссылка на оригинал** : http://shadow-arashi.livejournal.com/168932.html#cutid1  
 **Размер** : мини, 2 170 слов  
 **Жанр** : PWP  
 **Рейтинг** : NC-17   
**Краткое содержание** : По взаимной негласной договоренности розовый сад в Пандоре был запретным местом для встреч Винсента и Брейка.

— Надеюсь, у тебя были веские причины, — холодно сказал Брейк.  
Ему удалось скрыть презрение в голосе, хотя и не без усилий. Винсент смехом заглушил слова и резкий тон, которым они были сказаны, и театральным жестом указал на растущие вокруг кусты черных роз.  
— У меня всегда они есть, не так ли? Кроме того, разве это место не навевает воспоминания? — он огляделся, прежде чем снова повернуться лицом к Брейку.  
— Вне всяких сомнений, навевает, — коротко отрезал тот, не вполне доверяя себе в попытке удержаться от ледяного тона.  
Воспоминание о том, что произошло при его последней встрече с Винсентом в саду Пандоры, было все еще слишком свежо и доводило его до грани потери контроля, который он всегда удерживал в обществе Найтрея. Пару секунд Брейк лелеял мысль, что, возможно, Винсент все-таки решил прекратить их игру. Во всяком случае, это бы определенно объяснило странное приглашение.  
По их взаимной негласной договоренности розовый сад в Пандоре был для них запретным местом, и Винсент никогда не звал его сюда после того, как доставил столько неприятностей леди Шерон. И нарушить соглашение сейчас, да еще и посреди ночи? Это определенно заставило Брейка насторожиться сильнее.  
— К чему такое грозное выражение лица, мистер Шляпник? — Винсент погрозил ему пальцем на манер отца, выговаривающего непослушному чаду. — Уверяю, твои опасения совершенно излишни.  
— О, разумеется, теперь мне намного легче! И что ты задумал? — Брейк притворно насупился, легко возвращаясь к своей привычной всем роли безвредного шутника.  
Притом что часть его все еще была начеку — на случай надувательства, — в нем проснулось любопытство.  
Поэтому он не стал противиться, когда Винсент, стремительно поймав его за запястья, притянул в тесное объятие. Брейку пришлось слегка задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на Винсента, но это его не смущало. Опыт показал, что разницу в росте можно было использовать как преимущество — те, кто выше, всегда его недооценивали.  
Винсент, казалось, был удовлетворен, просто прижимая его к себе, одной рукой ухватив его за волосы.  
— Я всего лишь пытаюсь выпустить на волю… свои фантазии. Я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне… их воплотить, — прошептал он и наклонился, уткнувшись носом в шею Зарксиса. Брейк моргнул. Это было последнее, чего он мог ожидать от Винсента. Очередная игра ума — да. Но романтическая встреча в саду Пандоры? Нет, определенно нет.   
Хотя они и не собирались скрывать их так называемые отношения, но и не желали объявлять о них во всеуслышание. Зачем усложнять себе жизнь, выставляя себя напоказ? Так что рандеву в публичном месте было небольшим сюрпризом.  
Однако ситуация, очевидно, менялась — пальцы Винсента успешно воевали с пуговицами на его мундире. Брейк не возражал, хотя в определенной степени чувствовал неловкость от перспективы оказаться почти на виду у всех. Впрочем, он знал, что сопротивление сейчас только ухудшит дело. К тому же Найтрей знал, что Брейк не станет соглашаться задаром — и назначит за свое согласие хорошую цену. Поразмыслив, Брейк в ответном жесте запустил руки в волосы партнера.  
— Ну хорошо, и что же это за фантазия? — спросил он, рассеянно пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные пряди.  
— Как насчет моей любви к черным розам? Такой умник, как ты, наверняка догадается, куда я клоню, — Винсент улыбнулся, оставляя в покое мундир Брейка и мягко, но настойчиво увлекая того к относительно уединенной беседке.  
Беседка была небольшой, но уютной, аккуратно укрытой кустами роз. Брейк и сам бы ее не заметил, не знай он о ее существовании. В воздухе стоял густой и насыщенный аромат черных цветов, почти непереносимый, и у Зарксиса слегка закружилась голова.  
Как только они достигли беседки, Винсент, не промедлив ни минуты, швырнул Брейка на скамью, оседлал и поцеловал так, что дух захватило. Какое-то время Брейк просто наслаждался подобным проявлением чувств. Он откинул голову и увидел цветы, висящие прямо над ним. Отвлекшись, он вдруг подумал, что может легко дотянуться до них и сорвать… Он попытался устроиться поудобней, чтобы отвечать на ласки любовника. Винс тем временем справился с его мундиром и теперь занялся рубашкой.  
Он поежился, когда его обнажившуюся грудь обдало прохладным воздухом. Брейк поймал Винсента за руку, когда тот попытался полностью стянуть рубашку с его плеч.  
— Нет.   
Это было все, что он сказал.  
— Смущаешься? — съехидничал Винсент.  
Тон был легким, но Найтрей уже не пытался раздеть Брейка больше, чем необходимо. Он оставил рубашку в покое, позволяя скрывать печать, которую он в свое время обнаружил, и вместо этого сосредоточил свое внимание на брюках. Брейк расслабился под прикосновениями, и Винсент даже был вознагражден тихим стоном.  
Он усмехнулся и раздвинул длинные ноги любовника, устраиваясь между его бедрами. Брюки Брейка соскользнули вниз, и легко было догадаться, что последует дальше.   
Винсент просунул руку между их телами и быстро добрался до цели. Он прикоснулся, покружил, успокаивая, заставляя расслабиться, осторожно проник пальцем внутрь и замер, наслаждаясь. Осторожно пошевелился, согнул палец, поглаживая, разминая, добавил к первому пальцу второй… Теперь стоило отвлечь Брейка — и он впился поцелуем в его шею, которая была так близко. Зарксис ахнул, задрожал и судорожно выдохнул. Лицо его покраснело. Винсент даже возгордился — так хорошо он знал это тело и так легко мог заставить Брейка потерять голову, — особенно оттого, что обычно тот умел держать себя в руках.  
Брейк наконец задвигался, стараясь насадиться поглубже, и Винсент позволил себе вытащить пальцы и одним толчком войти по-настоящему. Брейк напрягся в его руках, но не издал ни звука, лишь выгнул спину и запрокинул голову. Это был вызов, и, отвечая на него, Винсент задвигался резче, не сводя глаз с лица Брейка, подбирая угол и темп. Он хотел, жаждал увидеть, как самообладание Брейка исчезает, растворяется в наслаждении. Это было частью его просьбы, и он не желал упустить ни дрожи, ни трепета, ни стонов.  
Но сейчас Брейк упрямился. Он молчал, все так же молчал, его голова была слегка повернута набок, и волосы скрывали выражение лица. Ну ладно, это можно было легко исправить.  
С легким стоном он устроил одну из бесконечно длинных ног Брейка на своем плече, встав поудобнее, и сильнее качнул бедрами, вбиваясь в напряженное тело. Это вызвало нужную реакцию — Брейк внезапно резко выгнулся, изумленно охнув.  
Вот так было уже лучше.  
Они задвигались торопливо, почти с ожесточением. Брейк, однако, не жаловался, легко включившись в выбранный Винсентом танец. Его взгляд потемнел и остекленел, дыхание стало быстрым и сбивчивым, а пальцы соскальзывали, когда он пытался удержаться. Пальцы запутались в волосах: одна из его немногих инициатив во время их любовных игр, обычно же он позволял Винсенту обходиться с ним по своему усмотрению. И все же его хватка была такой же жесткой, как всегда.   
Но пока все шло еще не совсем так, как хотелось Винсенту.  
Намеренно не замечая, что на члене Брейка выступила прозрачная капелька, Винсент наклонился вперед, проникая в любовника еще глубже. Он едва подавил дрожь, почувствовав, как сжались при этом мышцы Зарксиса, и протянул вперед руку.  
— Чт... что ты делаешь? — выдохнул Брейк едва слышно вперемешку с их собственными стонами, когда увидел, как Найтрей ухватил что-то над его головой.  
Винсент усмехнулся в ответ, хотя его лицо предательски разрумянилось вопреки показному спокойствию.  
— Я же говорил, что люблю черные розы, — сказал он и разжал ладонь.  
Черные лепестки дождем осыпались на Брейка, и его еще раз обволокло опьяняющим запахом. Несколько лепестков запутались в волосах, и его глаз распахнулся, когда до него дошло.  
— Прекрасно… — тихо проговорил Винсент.  
Так оно и было: контраст между черным цветом раздавленной им только что розы и серебром волос Брейка был сногсшибательным, даже лучше, чем он представлял.  
Так, наверно, выглядел бы яд, который разъедал их обоих изнутри. Винсент больше не мог терпеть — подавшись вперед, обхватил Зарксиса за ноги и притянул его себе на колени с низким рычанием.  
Брейк, если и был удивлен, не подал виду и вместо этого отреагировал в том же духе. Его тело выгибалось от ненасытной жажды, бедра призывно раскачивались, моля о большем. Жаркие стенки ануса сжимались вокруг члена Винсента все сильнее с каждым разом — верный признак того, что их танец близок к кульминации.  
И действительно, Брейк вдруг напрягся под ним, стиснув бедра вокруг талии Винсента — так, что его член вошел еще глубже, хотя это казалось в принципе невозможным, — и вскрикнул.  
Винсента опрокинуло за грань почти тотчас же, и он выплеснулся в содрогающееся тело, крича от чистейшего удовольствия прямо во влажную от пота шею Брейка. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Винсент рухнул наконец на Брейка, бессознательно обхватив руками его тонкую талию.  
Можно было не двигаться больше — внутренние мышцы Брейка еще конвульсивно сокращались вокруг члена Винсента, продлевая экстаз. Сейчас Зарксис лежал под ним неподвижно, безвольно и непривычно тихо. Винсент отстраненно заметил пятна спермы на животе любовника — свидетельство того, что он достиг оргазма без единого прикосновения к члену. Уголки губ Винсента тронула тонкая усмешка, его переполняло пьянящее чувство гордости.  
Пару безмятежных минут спустя Винсент осторожно вытащил член из задницы Брейка, медленно садясь и освобождая любовника от тяжести своего тела. Брейку потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя и привести в порядок одежду. Вскоре он сидел рядом с Винсентом с таким видом, будто ничего и не было, лишь едва заметный румянец все еще не исчез со щек. Это было так мило.  
Винсент смотрел, как Зарксис в последний раз поправляет шейный платок, и тут заметил нечто заставившее огонек желания в нем вспыхнуть с новой силой: большая часть лепестков черной розы все еще осталась в волосах Брейка. Не пытайся он все еще восстановить дыхание, Винсент швырнул бы его на пол для второго раунда.  
Очень хотелось счесть это знаком свыше и продолжить.  
Винсент решился и, прихватив подбородок Брейка, аккуратно приподнял его голову. Не обращая внимания на вздернутую бровь, он заткнул ему рот глубоким поцелуем и навалился сверху. Брейк слегка шевельнулся в его объятии, вздрогнув от неожиданности, Винсент не отпускал. Когда он в конце концов отстранился, в волосах Брейка, прямо над ухом, торчала черная роза.  
Выражение лица Зарксиса, когда он осознал, что произошло, представляло странную смесь улыбки и чего-то еще, Винсент не мог разгадать, а что скрывал его взгляд — и того меньше.  
— Это довольно забавно, знаешь ли, — вымолвил Брейк, одной рукой перебирая лепестки цветка, украшавшего сейчас его волосы. — Я почти ожидал, что ты найдешь этим розам другое применение… менее декоративное. — Он рассмеялся еле слышно.   
Винсент лишь улыбнулся одной из своих таинственных улыбок:  
— Поглядим.  
Единственным ответом был тихий смешок.


End file.
